Smash Up Terby
Smash Up Terby is the pilot episode of Grojband. It was the first episode produced and is the episode that the creators sold the show with. In America, instead if it airing as the first episode, it aired as the fifteenth episode of the first season and Cloudy with a Chance of Malt Balls aired as the first episode. Production wise it is the first episode overall, Airing wise and more officially, it is the fifteenth episode overall. This episode is also a shortened version of the Grojband Pilot which was originally twenty two minutes long but for time, it had to be cut down to a ten minute Leica which they made into this episode. It is written by Todd Kauffman. Synopsis Grojband has booked a gig at the carnival derby, but they don't have anything for lyrics. They have the idea to anger Trina to make her go into Diary Mode so they can use what she wrote for lyrics. Trina is at the carnival derby with Nick Mallory and Grojband decides to anger her by ruining their date. Plot The episode begins with Grojband working in a new song in the garage. Corey comes up with an idea for a song and sings it. He sings a song called "Butt Crack Neighbor" which is about the neighbor next door who is trimming a hedge and his butt crack is showing. Everyone else laughs at him for it. Corey rants about how he stinks at writing lyrics. Laney comforts him by telling him not to let the pressure get to him, but then she begins to yell about how the pressure is on. She tells him that the carnival derby starts in an hour and they have gig booked there and they have no lyrics for a song. Corey tells them not to worry because he still has enough time to come up with good lyrics for a perfect song. Just after he says that nothing is going to stand in their way, he opens up the car door and Trina is inside of there looking angry at them. Trina tells them that their dad is going to make her drop them off at the carnival, their going to have to follow her rules. Trina gets into the car with Grojband and she calls Mina on her cellphone and she demandingly yells for her to come over. Mina immediately zips into the car next to Trina in less than a second after she calls her over. Trina unamusingly asks her for something else, and Mina immediately remember what she wants and she compliments her on her hair. Trina thanks her as if she didn't know she was going to do that and drives off. When the garage door is open Kate and Allie are standing there screaming and cheering for Grojband. Trina drives into them and they quickly jump out of the way. After they get up, they text each other about how happy they are that they almost got run over by a car that Grojband was in and they scream in happiness. Trina continues recklessly driving down the road and crashing into other people's cars and yells in rage to all of them for it as if they were the ones who were driving recklessly. Kin asks Corey what they will do for lyrics if they survive long enough to get to the carnival derby. Corey tells him that Trina always has something written in her diary that is perfect for making lyrics, so he tells Kon to go and distract Trina while he steals her diary from her purse. Kon willingly talks to Trina about how he is a professional fireman in a video game that he is playing. Trina screams in disgust because he's talking to him. Meanwhile, Corey sneaks up into the front seat, steals her diary from her purse, and slips back into his seat undetected. Trina pulls her car up to the concession stand while Corey flips through the pages of her diary looking for some good lyrics, only to come across some useless entries. Just then, Nick Mallory pulls up in his motorbike next to them. Trna notices him and she talks about how much she loves him. When Nick Mallory starts to notice her, she quickly tells everyone in the car to get down so that it will look like she's the only one in there. She starts talking to Nick and Nick asks her if she's coming to the carnival derby. Trina starts rejecting it until he says that he loves carnival derbys and then she changes to accepting the fact that she's going there. Nick Mallory leaves to go get tickets and a bunch of girls all rush up to his motorbike and start hugging and kissing it. Trina grabs Mina and tells her that she is going with her on her to the carnival derby with Nick Mallory so she can make him fall in love with her. After they get out of the car, Grojband high fives each other. Nick Mallory buys some tickets from the consession stand and Trina quickly rushes up there and buys some for herself and Mina. Meanwhile, Grojband thinks of a way to anger Trina into writing in her diary and giving them lyrics. Trina gets onto a spinning ride with Mina and Nick. Their first plan is to mess up that ride to ruin her time with Nick Mallory. Corey goes over to the fuse box and sets the speed to the highest setting making the ride wildly spin out of control causing Trina to vomit all over the other people on the ride. As they all get off, everyone is covered in vomit except for Nick Mallory who is sparkling clean. Nick tells Trina that she could use a mint angering her and raising hopes for Grojband getting lyrics until she takes a mint and cleans her barf off of herself using Mina's tongue. This calms Trina down preventing her from having any freak outs. In the next scene, Trina and Mina are riding on a rollercoaster with Nick. Kin and Kon rig the tracks of the roller coaster to make them go up really high to the point where it's in outer space. They go on that track and when they get to the top, they go straight down at an extremely fast rate terrifying Trina and making her scream in fear as her cotton candy flies up and gets stuck to her face. Kon floats by in his space suit and takes a picture. Nick Mallory sees the picture and asks Trina about her "beard." Trina tries to act normal about it and pretends that she actually has one. Nick Mallory walks away thinking that it's weird. Mina takes out a razor and asks is she should shave it off. Out of rage, Trina grabs the razor from Mina and shaves her hair off preventing her from using her diary for anything. Laney gets into a panic and tells Corey that nothing is working and that their plans are turning out to be a complete "wreck" which gives Corey an idea and he runs off to put his plan into action. Corey, Kin, Kon, and Laney all work together and enter Trina's car into the smash up derby. When Trina sees this, she becomes furious and is on the break of going into Diary Mode when Nick comes up and tells her that he's entering the derby too. This makes Trina happy and she forgets about her anger toward what's going on and plays along with it instead for Nick. The derby starts and the cars all take off. Instead of having her car ruined, Trina does really good at avoiding everything as well as Nick. Trina sees this as a date while Nick thinks that he's in a race. At the end of the derby, Trina and Nick's cars are the only two cars left and they are forced to take each other's cars out. Hearing that she has to go against the boy she loves, Trina finally loses her patience and goes into Diary Mode. After that, Corey steals her diary and they quickly take her diary entry and put it into words for their song. While Trina and Nick face off in the derby, Grojband sings the song Tire Tracks. At the end of their song, Trina and Nick run out of gas and their cars gently tap each other instead of crashing into each other and a heart-shaped puff of smoke comes out. The crowd cheers from Grojband and applauds their amazing song. After their song is over, Grojband is waiting to go home. Kate and Allie come up to them showing them how much money they made selling unauthorized overpriced Grojband merchandise. Corey happily looks at how much money he has and Trina yanks it away from him claiming it her own. Laney asks Corey if he has any idea for his own lyrics. A spotlight comes out of nowhere and shines on Corey and tells a moral he learned from all of this. Surprised, Laney tells Corey that his moral was so profound that he could have used it for lyrics. Then Corey says "Thank's for coming out everybody." and closes the garage door ending the episode. Characters Major Roles *Corey Riffin *Kin Kujira *Kon Kujira *Laney Penn *Trina Riffin *Mina Beff *Nick Mallory Minor Roles *Kate Persky *Allie Day Quotes *Corey: What? No good? *Laney: No, but a surprisingly lower case no. *Corey: Swearsies? Cuz you know I'm case sensitive. *Laney: Swearsies. Caps lock was way off on that no. ---- *Trina: Mina! Here! Now! *(Mina immediately zips in) *Mina: Already here. *Trina: ... And? ... *Mina: ... And uh ... I love your hair Trina. *Trina: Aw. Thanks Minski. ---- *Kin: So even if we do make it there alive, what are we going to do for lyrics? *(Kin puts face into Corey's face) *Kin: Corey? *Corey: Don't worry you guys. Trina's always got something juicy written in her diary just ripe for the plucking. Getting lyrics is going to be easy, peasy, lemon sqeezy. *Kin: Great, now I want lyrics and lemonade. ---- *Corey: Kon, you distract Trina while I grab lyrics from her diary. *(Kon licks hand and slicks hair back) *Kon: With pleasure. So Trina, did I ever tell you that I am a volunteer firman, in a video game that I am playing currently? *Trina: Ew! It's talking at me! *Mina: I think you're supposed to stop, drop, and roll or something? *Trina: That's when you're drowning, duh. For the full transcript, go here. Songs *Butt Crack Neighbor *Tire Tracks Trivia *This episode is a shortened version of the Grojband Pilot. *This episode is called Smash Up Terby because of how Trina mispronounced Derby as Terby when talking to Nick before her car was entered into the smash up derby. *Out of all the episodes, this is the episode with the most gross-out humor. **Corey was singing a song about his neighbor's butt crack. **The next door neighbor's butt crack was showing and it zoomed in to a detailed close up of it. **Kon pulled Trina's finger making her fart. **Trina sarcastically asked Mina if she was a sewer rat. **Corey was reading through Trina's diary and one of her entires was about having diarrhea in class. **Trina vomited all over herself and everyone else on the spinny ride. **Trina used Mina's tongue to clean the vomit off her face. **During the song Tire Tracks. Corey said "Kiss my derrière" and Kin played the keyboard with his butt. *The man running the spinny ride in this episode appears again in the episode "Super Zeroes." *When Kin is on the walkie-talkie with Kon, if you look really closely in the background, you can see a silhouette of Party Danimal and Chloe holding hands. They are also seen twice when Kin is looking through his binoculars. **In the episode "It's in the Card. Party Danimal and Chloe were seen dating. Errors *In this episode, Nick Mallory said a sentence where he didn't speak in third person. When Nick goes up to Trina after she got cotton candy on her chin, Nick Mallory said "I didn't know you had a beard." *Kin said that he wanted lyrics and lemonade, but in a future episode "Ahead Of Our Own Tone," it was revealed that due to a mishap in a time traveling adventure he went in, lemonade never existed in any of the previous episodes of the show. *When Kin was playing the keyboard with his butt, his hand was missing. Production Notes *This is the pilot episode of Grojband. **Although this is the pilot episode, this episode did not air as the first episode, it aired as the fifteenth episode instead, making Cloudy with a Chance of Malt Balls the first episode to air on TV. *This is the episode that Todd Kauffman and Mark Thornton sold the show with. *The Grojband Pilot is a twenty two minute version of this episode that was shortened to this ten minute Leica for time. **The pilot also features an extended version of the song Tire Tracks. Gallery Corey getting ready to play the guitar.jpg Corey starts his song with a jam.jpg Corey sings about his next door neighbor and his butt crack showing.jpg His neighbor's butt crack.jpg Corey can't think of any more lyrics.jpg Corey gets a bad idea for more lyrics.jpg Kin and Kon weirded out by Corey's song.jpg Kin laughing so hard that milk comes out of Kon's nose.jpg Corey asks why his music was so bad and Laney is seen sitting on the stage with him.jpg Laney talks to Corey about his music.jpg Corey tells Laney that he's case sensitive.jpg Corey with big eyes and a star balloon.jpg Laney sucks her teeth.jpg Kin and Kon suck each other's teeth.jpg Corey gets sad and the balloon pops.jpg Corey complains about how bad he is at writing lyrics.jpg Laney tells him not to let the pressure get to him.jpg But the pressure's on!.jpg Laney tell Corey that they need to play music at the carnival in one hour.jpg Laney puts her guitar in the trunk.jpg Corey tells them that he can think of lyrics.jpg Corey is just missing some words.jpg Corey bops everyone on the nose.jpg Corey opens the car door revealing Trina.jpg Trina's debut.jpg Trina comes out of the car and insults Grojband.jpg Trina explains to the that her dad is making her drop Corey and his band off at the carnival.jpg Trina sets the rules.jpg Corey ignores Trina.jpg No singing.jpg No nerding.jpg No shaving.jpg No farting.jpg Kon pulls Trina's finger and makes her fart.jpg The band gets in Trina's car.jpg Trina calls Mina.jpg Mina comes to the car right away.jpg Trina makes Mina compliment her hair.jpg Trina thanks Mina for complimenting her on her hair.jpg Kate and Allie appear at the garage door.jpg Kate and Allie jump out of the way of the car screaming.jpg Kate and Allie almost got run over by Trina.jpg Kate texts Allie.jpg Allie texts Kate.jpg Kate and Allie scream and their text goes everywhere.jpg Trina is driving.jpg She smashes into a car.jpg The car crashes and explodes.jpg Trina yells at the driver.jpg Kin ask where they're going to get lyrics.jpg Kin gets mad at Corey for not having any ideas for where to get lyrics yet.jpg Corey says that they'll get lyrics from Trina's diary.jpg Corey says that her diary is always full of great places to get lyrics.jpg He says that it's gunna be easy peasy lemon squeezy.jpg Kin says he wants lyrics and lemonade.jpg Trina and Mina talk about how much Nick likes her.jpg Corey looks for Mina's diary.jpg Corey spots her diary.jpg Trina's diary is in her purse.jpg Corey tells Kon to distract Trina.jpg Kon slicks his hair back ready to distract Trina.jpg Kon distracting Trina.jpg Trina is grossed out by Kon.jpg Corey gets ready to steal Trina's diary.jpg Corey fishes around Trina's purse for her diary.jpg Corey gets Trina's diary.jpg Corey kisses Trina's diary and loves it.jpg Trina drives Pinktastic into the Carnival Derby.jpg Corey looks through Trina's diary for lyrics.jpg Corey realizes that he's used everything in her diary and Laney tells him that they need lyrics now.jpg Corey plans to get Trina to update her diary.jpg Corey and Laney fist bump.jpg Corey looks around for something to help them.jpg Corey sees something useful.jpg Corey tells Trina about what he sees.jpg He says it's Nick Mallory and it gets her attention.jpg Trina presses her face against the window swooning over Nick Mallory.jpg Nick Mallory looks beautiful in Trina's imagination of him.jpg Trina looks at Nick in love.jpg Nick Mallory flexes his muscles.jpg Trina bites Nick's arm making her teeth break.jpg Trina looks at Nick's sapphire blue eyes.jpg Trina wears Nick's pupils are sapphire blue earrings.jpg Trina is in love with Nick.jpg Grojband in the car.jpg Trina tells Grojband to get down.jpg Trina pushes Grojband down.jpg Mina in the car.jpg Trina tells Mina to get down.jpg Trina starts talking to Nick.jpg Nick is surprised to see Trina at the Carnival Derby.jpg Trina is surprised to hear that Nick likes the Carnival Derby.jpg Mina gets up and Trina kicks her down.jpg Nick says he'll see her there.jpg Some girls kiss Nick Mallory's motor scooter.jpg Trina grabbing Mina by the collar of her shirt while she talks to her about Nick Mallory.jpg Trina still grabbing Mina by the collar of the shirt and talking about Nick Mallory.jpg Still grabbing her shirt and talking about Nick ....jpg ... Still grabbing her shirt ... talking about Nick.jpg Grojband getting ready to high five.jpg Grojband high five.jpg Wicked cool transition with the band's hamds.jpg Nick orders a ticket.jpg Trina busts Mina up against the ticket window.jpg There are three tickets.jpg Mina is still in the window.jpg Corey gets ready to initiate the plan.jpg Corey starts to tell the title of his plan.jpg It gets kinda long.jpg JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg Corey takes a deep breath.jpg Plan.jpg Catchy title.jpg Are Kin and Kon up to the task?.jpg Of course they are.jpg Kin and Kon enter annoying mode.jpg Entering annoying mode.jpg Circle and square Kin and Kon.jpg Floor Kin and Sky Kon.jpg Cute Kin and Kon are mesmerized by the balloons.jpg Kin and Kon are fat farting ballons.jpg Transformation Conplete.jpg Binoculars.jpg Kin has them in his sights.jpg Kin looks through his binoculars.jpg Corey, Kin, Kon, and Laney get down and duck when they see Nick Mallory walk by.jpg Nick Mallory walks by.jpg Trina and Mina lovingly float by.jpg Corey gets ready for the Grojband unity chant.jpg Grojband unity chant.jpg Everybody was out of tune.jpg Dreams are pretty weird.jpg Nick gets on the ride.jpg Trina and Mina get on the ride.jpg The fat ugly man pulls the lever.jpg The skinny ride.jpg Corey sneaks up to the fat ugly man and sees the lever.jpg Corey gets ready to make some diary time.jpg Corey sets the machine to overload.jpg The skinny ride gets OVERLOADED!!!.jpg Trina, Mina, and some other girl on the skinny ride.jpg Nick is just chillaxin' on the ride.jpg Face plant guy, an empty seat, and a SCREAMING BOY!!!.jpg Trina is freaking out in the skinny ride.jpg Trina is about to throw up on the spiny ride.jpg Trina barfs like BLARG on the ride.jpg The ride ends and Corey makes a dash for it.jpg Some other girl gets off the ride covered in barf.jpg Some other girl, screaming boy, and face plant guy covered in barf.jpg Face plant guy and Trina covered in barf.jpg Nick Mallory is all clean.jpg Trina and Mina covered in barf.jpg Nick knows Trina could use a mint.jpg Trina digs through her purse in rage.jpg Corey, Kin, Kon, and Lamey watching Trina from the bushes.jpg Trina takes out her can.jpg Trina pops out a mint.jpg Trina snacks up that mint.jpg Mina speaks up.jpg Trina fists Mina in the mouth.jpg Trina grabs Mina by the tongue.jpg Trina wipes her Barry face up with Mina's tongue.jpg Trina cleans up her face with Mina's barf tongue.jpg BARF TONGUE TRINA MINA SNAP!!!.jpg Laney gets depressed in the bushes because there was a critical failure.jpg Corey wants to raise the bar.jpg Kin calls Konnis his Wilkie talkie.jpg Kon calls Kin on his Elamite talkie.jpg No Kon I'm Rock God.jpg NO IM ROCK GOD!.jpg NO KON IM ROCK GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg I'm Rock god..jpg ROCK GOD OVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg Robotic hand grabs the roller coaster.jpg New roller coaster.jpg They go up the tall roller coaster.jpg It must be lonely up in June front seat there.jpg They get to the top.jpg They go down.jpg Flames on the coaster.jpg Trina and Mina go screaming down the coaster.jpg Kon gets ready to take a picture.jpg PICTO-SNAP!.jpg Bearded Trina picture.jpg Paranoid bearded Trina.jpg Trash can hide.jpg I!?!?!?!?!?!?! Didn't know you had a beard.jpg Weird beard.jpg Mina joyfully hands out a razor.jpg Razor Trina Mina snatch.jpg Trina "joyfully" shaves Mina's head.jpg Mina has a shaved head.jpg Laney is scared at the trashcan.jpg Corey says that have loads of time.jpg Intercom guy.jpg Ruh-Roh Raggy.jpg Laney gets funny mad.jpg Laney smacks her forehead in anger at Corey.jpg Corey gets a crazy plan that just might work.jpg The stage is being set.jpg Corey gives out the good signal.jpg Kin gives out the good signal.jpg Kon gives out the good signal.jpg Electrocuted Kon.jpg His smoke gives out the good signal.jpg Corey and Laney are happy to hear that everybody's ready.jpg Corey hijacked the intercom.jpg Corey is ready to wreck and roll.jpg Trina is in fear for some given reason.jpg Trina is in great shock.jpg Kin sprays the car.jpg Pinktastic is ruined!.jpg Everybody backs out of her way for safety.jpg Everybody zips wildly out of the way.jpg Dust storm firms around an angry and furious and raging Trina.jpg Corey thinks she'll finally go diary.jpg Trina is burning in red rage.jpg Trina's rage breaks.jpg Trina is joyed to see Nick Mallory in the derby too.jpg Trina pips on her helmet.jpg Trina looooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooves Nick.jpg Trina is totally freak proof.jpg I guess there's only one thing left to do.jpg Let's get smashing.jpg LETS WRECK STUFF!!!.jpg The audience cheers for the carnival derby.jpg STOP CHEERING!.jpg And a special bonus to anyone who takes out ....jpg CAR NUMBER FOUR!!!.jpg Trina cleans off Pinktastic.jpg POP GOES THE GUN!!!.jpg Trina revvs up Pink.jpg AND TRINA DARIVEZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg Has pedal.jpg And Nick pulls up.jpg Cars crash and burn.jpg Smash Up Terby.237.jpg SMT.238.jpg SUT.237.jpg Prince Nick.jpg Wreck and Roll.jpg CAR CRASH!!!.jpg We need to pay fifty dollars to have a brown electric eel appear in our show.jpg Hi, I'm a dumb business woman and I created Total Drama Island.jpg We live in a Fantasia like whatever place.jpg I'm as hot as Justin from Total Drama Island.jpg So dude, what's your favorite animal?.jpg I like the color green a lot but I also like the bathroom cuz that's where you can bath.jpg I swallowed a bee or something maybe a robot frog.jpg I'm gunna call you Kitty amazing cuz that's what you look like.jpg I want to eat a dinosaur.jpg Boom headshot! Bam killing spree! Kablam I'm Batman!.jpg It all started one gay day in Spring where I was just F**KING around.jpg I have a six pack of abs.jpg You know what else would have been a good idea for the title of this episode? Wreck and Roll..jpg ARGH!.jpg My Name's Stacy.jpg You're not even the panda hat.jpg This is my one phone call.jpg Smash Up Terby Diary Mode.jpg Y U NO KNOCK?!.jpg Weary Travelers Red and Blue, shall I sing a F**K for you?.jpg Hey Earl Grey? You wanna know what happens to bad guys? They go to prism!.jpg I have no idea what's going on!.jpg I've got both your Achivements right here.jpg Bon Tafi!.jpg Everybody_singing_tire_tracks.jpg Then you're about to find out. BOOM!.jpg And then f**king cheeseburgers came out if the trees. They were trees burgers..jpg I wish for a pink sparkling DONKEY S**T ON MY FACE!!!.jpg We're cops.jpg I need your clothes, your boots, and your motorcycle.jpg Well we've just been blowing through quotes from DF episodes like a hot knife through butter haven't we?.jpg Alright well this has been getting a little boring.jpg I'm seriously done with uploading these Smash Up Terby pictures. It's been taking forever!.jpg It's been taking me two days to upload these pictures. TWO DAYS!!!.jpg I'm not even joking it's seriously been two days and I'm sitting here at 11:00 at night and I'm still going through all these pictures.jpg Laney jamming out on her electric guitar..jpg Ugh, who has the energy to put these captions her anymore?.jpg I'm tired and I want to go to bed. I can't wait to finally finish this already!.jpg Kiss Kin'n derrière.jpg Like seriously, I've already got enough problems in my life already.jpg My I-Phone has been acting like complete crap lately, and the screen is all messed up. I think the phone is about to break down..jpg And I've like had it for only two years! I guess I'll have to get a new one..jpg It's been a complete pain in the @$$ to do anything in that phone lately.jpg Now I'm like at 3% battery life doing this!.jpg Make that 2%.jpg This is the most painful thing I've ever done on the Grojband Wiki!.jpg Forgive me if I'm inactive tomorrow It's going to be because I passed out after all this work.jpg I'm Nick Mallory!.jpg Man this this is having all sorts of problems now..jpg I'm so tired right now..jpg Okay Chris, just a few more pictures and then your'e done..jpg The Spotlight shines on Corey so he can tell his moral..jpg Some animals come up to him..jpg He tells his moral.jpg Corey continues to tell his moral.jpg He gets stopped by Laney.jpg His moral ends and she says that he could have used it as lyrics.jpg Yeah and you wanna know what else? Todd Kauffman could have used Lenny Payne as Larry's name and Wreck and Roll as the title for this episode!.jpg Well you know what I guess you both are missing golden opportunities to expose amazing things like this aren't you?.jpg FINAL PICTURE WOO HOO GOODNIGHT GROJBAND WIKI YEAH!!!.jpg See also Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Pilots Category:Episodes Focusing on Trina